Midtown High
Midtown High School is a school in Queens, New York. It is where Peter Parker and Harry Osborn attended before they were transferred to different schools. History Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the actual show. When Peter Parker first attended Midtown High, he met and befriended Harry Osborn, even after Harry transferred to Horizon High. Students from Midtown High, including Peter, Liz Allan, and Alistaire Smythe, under the supervision of Spencer Smythe, went on a field trip to Oscorp Tower. Later on, Max Modell, Harry, Anya Corazon, and Miles Morales came to Midtown High for a special lecture. However, Spencer Smythe sabotaged a machine they were displaying and framed Harry for it. Harry was suspended and was forced to temporarily return to attending Midtown HIgh. Not too long after, Harry was transferred to Osborn Academy and Alistaire Smythe and Flash Thompson both applied to attend as well. Only Alistaire got in. Sometime after this, Spencer was discovered at the saboteur and was fired. Raymond Warren was also fired after he was discovered to be the Jackal and mutated a Horizon High student. At the Stark Expo, Flash entered with a model volcano as a representative of Midtown High. After the attack by Ghost, Flash got 1st Place because his project was the only one still standing. Later, Flash was told by his teacher that he would be removed from the football team if his grades don't improve. Another teacher also admitted that he didn't like Max Modell recruiting students from the school to attend Horizon High. At the football game, Peter attended and found out his friend and neighbor, Mary Jane Watson, was the school mascot. Then, Venom emerged on Flash which Peter, as Spider-Man, had to deal with. Venom was removed from Flash, but it got to the other players. But together, Spider-Man and Flash defeated Venom. The Absorbing Man came to Midtown High in search of Screwball in order to find Spider-Man for his boss, Hammerhead. He captured Randy Robertson to draw her out. This worked and Screwball came to save him. However, she was captured too, but not before she sent a message to Spider-Man to help them. Peter, Gwen and Harry went there to investigate The Jackal's research, only to find his secret lab holding the stolen spiders and Jackal clones. Just as the clones were released, Norman Osborn and the Oz Commandos arrive to stop them. But once Octavius turns on Osborn and allies with the Jackal, Norman destroys the stolen spiders. However he caused an explosion causing the whole school to collapse and Known Locations Classrooms There are many classrooms in Midtown High. Auditorium A theater-like room where assemblies take place. It was here where Max Modell and students of Horizon High put on a display for the students. Hallway The hallway connects the school to different parts of it. The lockers that the students use are here. Computer Lab Midtown High has a computer lab that has computers that the students use. Here, Liz Allen usually checks on her Screwball website. Gym The gym is used for Physical Education. The Absorbing Man came here to look for Screwball. Football Field The field is used by the Midtown Tigers for practice or their games. Chemistry Lab Midtown High has a chemistry lab that has chemicals and test tubes that the students use. Anna Maria Marconi is an assistant chemistry teacher. Members Currant Employees * Andrew Davis: Principal * Sal Salerno: Teacher * Anna Maria Marconi: Teacher Former Employees * Spencer Smythe: Was fired from his science teaching position for framing Harry Osborn for sabotaging a machine. * Raymond Warren: Was fired after he was discovered to be the Jackal and mutated a Horizon High student which got him thrown in jail. Current Students * Peter Parker: Re-enrolled after quitting Horizon High School. During this time Otto Octavius was inside Peter Parker's body. * Liz Allan * Flash Thompson: He's also a member of the school's football team, the Midtown Tigers. * Randy Robertson * Mary Jane Watson: She also serves as the school mascot. Former Students * Harry Osborn: Transferred to Horizon High. However, after getting suspended, he went back to Midtown High. But when Osborn Academy was created, he transferred there. * Alistaire Smythe: Transferred to Osborn Academy. But has currently enrolled in Horizon High and have Peter Parker's lab room. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-17 at 9.13.01 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-17 at 3.33.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-17 at 3.33.58 pm.png|Hallway Screen Shot 2019-09-17 at 3.34.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-17 at 3.40.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-17 at 3.40.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-17 at 3.40.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-17 at 3.40.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-17 at 3.40.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 8.13.52 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-12 at 8.52.54 pm.png Category:Locations Category:Schools